


Corruption of the soul and mind

by TheGurgleChild



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGurgleChild/pseuds/TheGurgleChild
Relationships: Original characters/Glitchtrap





	1. The Beast

"You said you would be here by ten!" "Gee sorry I was busy no need to be all sensitive about it." "You always make the same excuse! I was busy! You're always busy with something. let me guess. Procrastinating with school again." She shot him a look. "Since when is that your business? You're just a glitchy rabbit stuck in a VR game!" "Well at least I do things. Like planning." She looked at her friend. "You are also a fluffy bunny and you can't deny it." Even though he was taller than her, Ciana still tried to ruffle the fur on his head. Instead she wrapped her arms around his arm and tried to reach his head. "Hey! stop it!" He pushed her face away with his hand and put her in a headlock. Of course he was gentle, after all she was his only access to the real world. He shoved her away. She looked at her watch. "Oh great. I have to go to school." She then looked at him. "Oh. no. We are not doing that." "Awe come on! Just one hug?" "No." "Fine. I'll just leave. But I will hug you someday, no matter what." A pink rift opened up. Not what he would have chosen but it worked for Ciana. She vanished into the rift and it closed leaving him alone in the VR world.

_______________

"Ciana?" "Here." The girls behind her whispered. "She's a fucking bitch. She's a fucking piece of shit." I turn to the girls. "Oh Quinn. You should know not to piss me off." Quinn looked at me. "Awe, somebody's trying to be a tough girl." "Is there a problem girls?" "No Miss." The teacher looked at me. "I hope not." She began teaching. "You got lucky Ciana." Like most kids in the school, Quinn was a huge jerk. Probably the biggest asshole in the school. Oh well. I had other things to worry about. 

It was finally the end of the day. As I was putting stuff from her locker into her bag, I then felt a shove from behind. "Hey shit wad. Long time no see." "What do you want Quinn?" Quinn was tall and pretty. Really pretty. She had short lavender colored hair in he style of a bob. Hazel colored eyes. "So dog killer. What's it like being a murderer?" I looked at her with shock. I clench my fists and lunge at her slamming her into the wall. I stand over her. "Even you should know it wasn't my fault!" She smirks at me. "You sure?" I lift her up by the front of her shirt. "You think this is funny?! You think it's funny that I saw my dogs slowly being killed by my own father?!" She laughs her cackle of a laugh. "I just like passing you off. It's funny to watch you get all mad." I lift her higher. "Go on." I hesitate, then let her down. "I knew you couldn't." I back away. I grab my stuff, slam my locker shut and run off.

______________

I run upstairs and lock my door. I set up the VR googles and open the rift. I run in before making sure nobody can get in my room. 

I know who the first target is. Ciana still thinks I'm only trying to help kids and get donations for children in need. I'll have to control her without her knowing. If she knew my true intentions, she would never come back. The plan must be foolproof. I brush the fur out of my face, ready to take control. I see the rift open. I fcae the rift and feel her. She's upset and mad, the perfect combination. I strike. The rift turns to a glitchy purple, crackling. Ciana came through but was absorbed by my power. A blast of light sent me backwards. As the dust settles I see the outline of something, something big. I hear a snarl and then it's there in front of me. It's glowing purple eyes look into mine. It's a big black cat, almost like a panther, but not quite. A mane wraps around it's neck, Pale pink vanes flow through it, swirling around. _It worked. I have full control, at least for now over her._ "You will find this boy, and kill him. Then bring his body back to me." I place my hand on her head putting the image in her head. She then vanishes without a trace....


	2. Frenemies

The boy was walking down the sidewalk. It was getting dark. "Be back by the time the streetlights come on." That's what his mother said. He was going to make sure he was. Just then he heard something in the bushes. He kept walking, but at a faster pace. He kept telling himself it was probably just a stray cat or dog. He heard it again. He started walking faster and broke into a jog. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a low growl from behind him. Slowly turning around he then realized it wasn't a stray. A large cat stalking him. It then leaped at him. He tried to scream but it was too late, for the beast had slashed his throat open.....

_________________

I wake with a start. I then notice my alarm going off. "Oh shut it." I turn it off and get out of bed. Something doesn't seem right. I can't quite put my finger on it.. I turn on the lights and go to my mirror. I scream. This is not my refection. I stare at myself. My eyes are no longer the same human eyes. The whites of my eyes are now a bright green and thin lines for pupils. My ears are replaced by dark purple cat ears with a matching tail. I notice I have claws. I extend them to they're full length. My teeth are like fangs. _What the hell? I look like a fucking cat! It's cool but what the hell?!_ "Aw man, how am I going to hide this from everybody?!" I then notice my VR headset. _He'll know what to do. After all he's good with stuff like this. At least, I think. He's never told me_ _much about himself._

I see him. "Oh Ciana. I wasn't expecting you." I yell at him. "I have fucking cat ears Glitch!" "You sure it's not just a in-game sprite?" "No! I have actual cat ears! All of this;" I gesture at myself, "Is all real! So help me fix this!" 

_This must be a side affect... Now I have a new problem on my hands. I can't fix this. I hope..._ "Well can't you hide it or something? After all you have some sort of magical ability." "Maybe that'll work, but what if it doesn't?" I look at her. "Uh- we'll find another way to fix this." Her ears and tail vanish and her eyes look like human eyes again. "Did it work?" "Yes, but your claws are still there." She looks at her hands. "At least the worst of it is hidden.." "We can figure this out later. Don't you have to go to school or something?" "Yeah... Thanks Glitch. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiles at me. "Er, you're welcome." "Bye Glitch! I'll see you later!" She disappears. _Finally. She's gone._ I walk to a door and walk in. I pick up my knife and stand above the boy's body. I have to extract his remnant. I need more. This alone isn't enough. I slice his arm open. Blood sprays over my hand. I laugh. "Oh Ciana. My sweet, sweet Ciana. You have no idea what's in store for you! I will have total control of you soon and you won't have a say in it!"

I sit down at my desk. I can't stop thinking about what happened. I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with Quinn. "Hey Ciana. There is a dance coming up. I want you to know that nobody will go with you. You're too ugly for anybody." "And your point is?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well I just thought you would need to know that before making a fool or yourself asking people to go with you. Though, it would be fun to watch." I turn away from her. I don't have time to deal with her crap. 

I stare at her. Her short brown hair falls to her shoulders sticking out slightly. It's hard to believe we used to be friends. I've known her my whole life. But that was a long time ago. The bell rings and we all get up to leave. I follow her making sure she doesn't see me.

I walk to the stairs but stop. I lean against the wall. Something isn't right. I then hear something behind me and turn to see Quinn. I step back and I feel myself falling. She then grabs my hand. I look a her. "You really thought I would just let you fall?" "I.. I don't know. Probably." She pulls me up and let's me go. "Yeah well you thought wrong." She turns to walk away. "Oh and don't go thinking we're friends. Bye Loser." 


	3. The Dance

It's the night of the dance. I look at myself. My pale pink hair is pulled into a bun with strands falling by the side my my head. A red dress with green sequins. I walk out into the night, ready for anything.

It's my first dance. I bought a suit and tie. The suit is a glittery purple with a white button down shirt. The tie and pants math the jacket. I tighten my tie and fuss with my hair. It's pulled into a simple pony tail and a hair tie pulling it all together. I want to say goodbye to Glitch but I won't. I don't want to stress him out. He's trying to figure out why I changed like this. 

As I walk into the gym, people look at me. "I know, I know I'm pretty, but keep your hands and eyes to yourself." They turn away. I check out the refreshments. People stop talking. I turn to see her. _Did she seriously come here?! Ugh. Though that suit does fit her.._

I walk to the refreshments. A girl walks away quickly. _Odd. Oh well._ I try one of the cupcakes. I then start drinking some of the punch. I shove from behind almost makes me spill. "Seriously Quinn?! I could have spilled that!" I can feel my tail swishing back and fourth in anger. She sticks her Tongue out at me. She turns and skips away. I've finished my punch and go to explore. The lights then dim. The teacher announces the first dance. People scramble to find a partner, leaving me alone around all these people. Quinn then extends her hand towards me. I reluctantly follow along. "So. I see you decided to come after all." "I don't really think it matters if I have somebody to go with Quinn." "Are you sure about that?" She turns away leaving me with some girl."Hey! I'm Vanessa! You're Ciana right?" I don't have time to answer. I'm dancing with Quinn again. "You know, I never really thought you would want to embarrass yourself here. But then again, that's my job." She dips me down and looks me right in the eyes. She swings me forward, sending me into the snack table. I stand up trying not to slip. "That's what killers get." _This is the last straw!_ I extend my claws and charge at her slamming her in the decorations. "Why do you have to act like this?! You used to be so much nicer but now you are just a big fake ass bitch!" I narrow my eyes. "You're going to pay for that little remark." "See if you can catch me first!" She runs off. I chase her. keep chasing her until we are both up on the roof. I hiss at her. Then I realize that my ears and tail are now visible. I don't care. I lunge at her. She dodges me. I leap at her back and shove her down. Pulling my claws down her back, I hold her down. My arms don't feel like my own any more. Purple lines form all all over my arm, almost like vanes. I am then blinded with rage...

Strange vanes spread all up her arms and spread to her face. Her eyes change fully purple. She sounds glitched out, like a robot of some kind. She's laughing. She takes a swing at me but misses. She grabs me and throws me. She stands over me, ready to slash me with her claws. "Ciana-" She hangs me over the edge of the roof. "Should I let you live, or should I drop you to you're death?" She flexes her free hand. "Then again, if you are dead, I won't be able to control her as well.." She looks at me. "She's so confused and scared, yet mad. You just add to that. What do you think?" The purple lines then disappear. She gasps for breath. Noticing She's holding me over he ledge she panics. We then both fall over and she grabs my hand. She's holding onto the edge of the roof. 

_I can't let go. I can't let her fall._ I can feel her hand slipping. I grip her tighter. "What are you?!" she screams at me. "I don't know.. I wish I knew but for now we have to get back up to the roof!" I have an idea. "Try and climb up to my level!" She then wraps her arms around my waist. It will have to do. With my other hand free I can try and pull us up. I manage to get most of my body onto the roof. I grabbed Quinns handstand pulled her up. She looks at me with fear. I hug her. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened but.. I'm going to figure it out so I won't hurt anyone ever again." I pull away. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anymore trouble." Then it hits me. "Glitch.. He's behind this.. Isn't he..?" I turn and run off. 

I slam my bedroom door shut. So many emotions at once. _Quinn saw me. I tried to kill her... If he really is behind this then.. No._ I turn the TV on and switch to the news. 

**BREAKING NEWS:**

**A BOY HAS GONE MISSING. HE WAS LAST SEEN WALKING HOME. THE ONLY TRACE OF HIM IS A SPLATTER OF BLOOD...**

"No!" _What have I done..._ I open the rift and run in. "YOU!" I point at him. He looks confused. "Me?" I walk up to him. "You tried to make me kill Quinn didn't you?" He goes silent. "And you made me kill that boy!" "Why would I do any of those things?" "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" He's nervous. He tries to put his hand on me but I slap it away. "You are a monster." He turns away. "Oh Ciana. What will I do with you now..?" "I trusted you! You were my best friend!" I stare at the ground. "And you lied.." He starts laughing like a maniac. He faces me. "You really thought we were friends.. I never liked you. I only need you for one thing. Killing children and bringing them to me." "You- You _Used_ me!" "Wasn't it obvious? You are quite naive. Thought you could trust me." He walks towards me, cornering me. "I'm surprised you even trusted me in the first place." I don't know what to do. I'm no match for him. "Of course, I'll need more remnant. I will have total control over you soon." "No- No I'm not helping you!" "What makes you so sure of that?" He raises his hand. Before he can do anything, I dig my claws into his leg and he screams in pain. I take this opportunity to run. I open the rift and almost jump through. He's got my leg. "Going somewhere?" I kick him with me free leg and he lets go, allowing me to escape. 


End file.
